


Book 5: Reconnectiong

by LopezPierce



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LopezPierce/pseuds/LopezPierce
Summary: After her excursion to the Spirit World with Asami, Korra decides that taking time to herself is just as important as doing things for the whole world. Many of the other Avatars traveled the world to master the other elements, she never got to do so. Now that she is the only connection the next Avatar in the cycle could have, it's her duty to learn everything she can. Of course, Asami isn't going to let her travel the world alone.





	Book 5: Reconnectiong

Book 5: Reconnecting

“I didn’t think I would find you out here all by yourself,” Tenzin spoke softly as to not startle the young Avatar. “Especially, not since they are throwing a party in your honor.”

Korra turned her head quickly towards her master and smiled at him weakly, “There’s only so much to celebrate until the trials are over. Raiko said he thought it would take at least six months to make assessments of the damages in the city, Zaofu and Ba Sing Se.” She just shrugged her shoulders, “He and the world leaders want to make an example of Kuvira and her followers. I agree with adequate punishment, but they need to start the trail sooner so we can all start rebuilding.”

“I agree with you. I also know you’ve voice your concerns to the President and he seems to not be taking any advice you have to offer,” Tenzin let out an annoyed sigh and put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s as I told you after Varrick’s wedding, you have grown into a wonderful young woman and an even more impressive Avatar. Raiko is playing the game until the next election. Sadly, I don’t think either of us can sway him. But at least if they take as much time as they say they are going too, you can try and enjoy some of the downtime.”

“I know Raiko is doing what he always does. Leaving everything to me in the final hours but only giving my partial credit then not taking my damn advice after,” She just threw hands up in the air and push a large gust of wind in the opposite direction. “But you are right, I think with the time I have between now and when I’ll have to be back in the city I should travel. Just like Aang did. There’s so much I need to learn. Who knows if I’ll ever have my connection to my past lives back.”

“Korra, you found Rava again. I’m sure you can reconnect yourself with your past.” Tenzin knelt down and patted the spot beside him.

Avatar offered a genuine smile, “but if I am the only connection the next Avatar in the cycle will have it’s my duty to learn everything I can for the next Avatar.”

“Sometimes I still can’t believe how grown up you’ve become. You’re not that hot headed teenager anymore,” Tenzin shut his eyes and breathed out deeply, “So Avatar Korra, what is your plan?”

“I’m not egoistical enough to think I can do everything but,” the young woman took a seat beside her master. “I want to go see Katara and ask more about blood bending. I hope to learn how to read the earth in Zaofu from Su-yin. Even if I can’t do the techniques, learning about them helps. Learning about lightening bending from Lord Zuko or even ask Iroh. I want to go to the room of Avatars and meditate. That’s one thing that never really came to me while I was gone. Talking to Jinora made me really consider it.”

Tenzin nodded soundly and smiled at the young girl, “I’m glad you don’t think you can do it all. I’m glad you’re ready to seek more knowledge. But I don’t think you should travel alone.”

The water tribe native smiled a little, “I won’t be going alone. Asami finished the construction plans for the city and Varrick was more than willing to supervise once Raiko gives them the go ahead. He wants the city to trust him again.”

“So just you and Ms. Sato will be traveling?” The Monk asked with a sly smile on his face. He had heard the rumors from his children that Korra had taken a romantic interest in the engineer. But the look on Korra’s face was all the confirmation he needed. He had assumed with their little mini vacation into the Spirit World there was something more than Korra was letting onto. He was actually surprised they had kept it hidden so well. The Avatar was not well known for being able to hide her emotions.

“I am terrified,” Korra admitted quietly. She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her chin on her arms. “Asami is all of these things…all of these things I’m just not. She’s so smart, elegant, kind, and just…good. She’s the kindest soul I’ve ever known.” She looked over at Tenzin and sighed, “And I’m just…me. I mean, I know I’m the Avatar, but big deal. The only thing that comes with that is glowie eyes and a bunch of trouble. But what if I’m not enough? I know this is crazy talk…this is all so new.”

“Korra,” Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. “That young woman followed you literally in to a war zone. More than once might I add. She has seen you at rock bottom. She was willing to put her whole life on hold and go half way across the world to try and help you get better after you got poisoned. I am certain she thinks you are enough.” Tenzin let shrugged a little, “The context of your relationship may be changing. But that doesn’t change all of the history and years of friendship you have. You already have a solid foundation. You just have to learn to navigate the romantic aspects of your relationship.”

She never thought in a million years she would be getting any romantic advice from Tenzin of all people. But just like all of his other advice, it was logical and sound. Also so full of truth. “I guess I just need to take it as it comes and just go with it.”

They sat together for a few moments in silence, before Tenzin finally picked what words he felt were most appropriate to ask his question, “You don’t have to answer me if you don’t wish too. I also want to make it clear I am not trying to pry,” He spoke careful and offered her a small smile. “How many people are aware of your change in relationship with Asami?”

“You, Pema, and Jinora are the only ones that I know of.” Korra smiled grinned to herself a little when she saw the puzzled look on Tenzin’s face. “Pema figured it out…literally minutes after we arrived back from the Spirit world. She told me Asami and I would have to bunk together since you are hosting so many extra bodies since Air Benders are helping in the city so much right now.” The young Avatar put her hand over her mouth trying to keep her laugh in.

_Asami followed Pema from the hall main living area towards the master part of the house. Korra followed the pair with a few bags over her shoulder and a suitcase in her hand. “It means so much to me that you and Tenzin are making room for me in your home.”_

_“You’re welcome, dear. You really don’t have to thank us.” Pema motioned towards the doors of the main hall. “I hope you two haven’t gotten on sick of each other’s company. With all of the repair planning to be underway soon and half of the city being destroyed, we literally have a full house. You two are going to have to bunk together for a couple days. Milo and Rohan have even moved into Tenzin’s study to give us an extra room.”_

_Korra nearly tripped over her own feet when Pema said they **had **to be in the same room. They had both discussed taking things slow and discussing their relationship with a few select people before they made a big deal about it. “Ohh, of course that’s fine.”_

_“We don’t mind be together,” Asami offered a smile both of the women as she made her way down the hall towards the room. _

“Apparently,” Korra just smiled to herself a little and gave Tenzin a crooked sappy smile. “Just from that little exchange, she figured it out. Your wife is a very smart lady.”

“She is a very wise woman,” Tenzin was glowing a little as he talked about his wife. He paused for a second, “What about Jinora? She is smart as whip. But, she’s still young.”

“She didn’t need to do much figuring out,” Korra said quietly in almost a dreamy voice.


End file.
